Fury Burns
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: Ingredientes: el muro, sacrificios, stannis, davos, melisandre y cersei. El fuego lo abrasa todo, menos la lealtad.


**Fury Burns**

* * *

El muro…aquella inmensa muralla que se extiende de este a oeste en el norte de Poniente, construida a base de bloques de hielo, y con una altura media de doscientos metros, debería, por normal general, albergar un frío inhóspito en cada fortaleza, en cada cuarto, en cada rincón; por algo era el muro, por algo era el norte, por algo era Invierno.

La estancia de Stannis Baratheon en la Torre del Rey, era todo lo contrario a lo que se podía esperar de un lugar como aquel. Húmedo y oscuro, sí; pero también ardiente y sofocante como el fuego. Pasión, poder, lujuria, éxtasis…todo ello envuelto en finas sedas rojas iluminadas por unos ojos rojos, un rostro en forma de corazón, y un rubí que palpitaba en el cuello de esa sacerdotisa roja, que no se apartaba del Rey ni durante el día, ni durante la noche. Lo tenía embriagado, hechizado, necesitado de ella…lo tenía completamente dominado.

El rey se mantenía tumbado sobre la cama con las sabanas cubriéndolo de cintura para abajo, mientras la sacerdotisa se deslizaba a uno de sus costados, quitándole así su peso de encima. Algunas de las heridas que había sufrido en la batalla de Invernalia permanecían vivas, por lo que no convenía forzarlo más de lo necesario.

— ¿Cuánto durará esto?–preguntaba Stannis rechinando los dientes, y sentándose en el borde de la cama

—Cada día estamos más cerca del final–respondió rozándole con las yemas de los dedos la espalda desnuda–mi Rey

El Baratheon se calzó las botas, y fue hasta la chimenea terminando de atarse las ataduras de los calzones. Las brasas bailaban trémulas, sacándole destellos neutros a su blanca piel, y brillos rojizos allí donde las heridas eran más palpitantes. Colocó las manos sobre la repisa de la chimenea, y con ojos vidriosos, contempló el fuego dejándose invadir por su calor.

—Dijisteis que recuperaría las fuerzas–dijo al fin–pero me siento más débil y cansado que nunca

—Eso es porque el Gran Otro cada vez está más cerca–Melisandre se puso la sedosa bata roja y se aproximó al Rey; con dulzura se agarró a su brazo y también contempló las llamas–su oscuridad os consume por momentos. Cuando vuestras heridas hayan sanado, deberías entregaros más que nunca al Señor de Luz; él os protegerá y vos nos protegeréis a todos nosotros.

—Empiezo a pensar que vuestros fuegos solo muestran lo que uno quiere ver; todo lo que he visto, todo lo que decís ver…todo es una farsa. Nada de esto es real.

—Vuestro pecho arde en llamas mi Rey, lo puedo notar

— ¿Lo podéis notar?–le preguntó con desprecio. Se separó de Melisandre, volviendo hacia la cama, para recoger del suelo el jubón y ponérselo– ¿Cuándo exactamente? ¿Cuándo estáis encima de mí?

La sacerdotisa roja sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirar como el Rey se terminaba de poner toda la ropa, cota de malla incluida. Durante el trascurso de la velada, no se había tomado la molestia de atarse las prendas. Sus rojas sedas impulsadas por el cálido aliento de las llamas y la ligera corriente que entraba en la habitación por debajo de la puerta, se adherían a su fino cuerpo, retorciéndose entre sus piernas y rozando caprichosamente sus muslos. Los ojos del Rey viajaron por su cuerpo; desde la zona más sur, pasando por el abdomen, los turgentes pechos, cruzando sus labios carmesís que pedían a gritos ser devorados, para terminar finalmente impulsados hasta esos lujuriosos ojos de mirada pasional.

Melisandre se acercó con la delicadeza de una mariposa. Alzó sus manos hasta el rostro del Rey, pero él se las detuvo. Con la mano derecha la sostuvo del brazo derecho; su mano izquierda viajó hasta el cuello de la sacerdotisa y la acercó hacia sí. Pegó la comisura de sus labios, contra la de ella y le susurró.

—Mis enemigos piensan que me han destruido –tomó una ligera distancia; donde sus alientos se entremezclaron en el instante en el que se rozaron los labios con los del otro–se están riendo de mi

—Por eso debemos despertar al dragón de piedra mi Rey

— ¿Otra vez con eso?–la suelta, retomando los pasos hasta la protección de la hoguera–en ausencia del bastardo de mi difunto hermano ¿pretendes sacrificar a mi hija?

—Con ella no funcionaria, es cierto que sois el Rey, pero nadie os toma como tal–vuelve a su lado, pero en esta ocasión, no se agarra de su brazo con la vez anterior–en cambio estáis en posesión de una rehén muy valiosa. Si os unierais a ella…

—No dejaría de ser hijo mío

— ¿Y quién dice que tengamos que contárselo a alguien? Sois el Rey, no tenéis porque dar explicaciones de todo lo que hacéis

—Robert era el Rey al que le gustaba hacer bastardos, y el que se glorificaba con ello–musitó entre dientes–no voy a hacerle un hijo a Cersei Lannister para después quemarlo en la hoguera, como quien tira una piedra al mar.

—Las grandes conquistas, los grandes premios, requieren de enormes sacrificios–insistía la mujer con calma

—Pero no quemar un niño, no hacer arder a un recién nacido–hundió sus fríos ojos azules, en los cálidos y ardientes de ella–no soy un monstruo.

—Si no queréis que vuestros enemigos se rían de vos, sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer; nadie ha dicho que sería una camino sencillo con decisiones fáciles mi Rey; en vuestra mano está decidir qué es lo que preferís; vencer y sentaros en el trono; o morir y acompañar a vuestros hermanos a la fría tierra yerma

Después de un agudo silencio, Stannis abrió la puerta y al otro lado se encontró con el bueno de Davos. Antes de atender al caballero de la cebolla, le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a la sacerdotisa roja.

—De acuerdo–dijo cansado y dándose por vencido–esto no debe de salir de aquí. Davos.

—Todo listo alteza. Ya lo llevan a la hoguera. –Informó el contrabandista sin quitarle la vista de encima a Melisandre–su esposa lo espera para presenciar el sacrificio.

Tal como había dicho Davos, Selyse Florent esperaba a su marido a los pies de las escaleras. En sus manos llevaba la corona de oro rojo de su marido. Cuando lo tuvo a tiro, se la hizo poner sobre la cabeza.

—Un Rey debe de llevar su corona, mi señor–dijo ella con orgullo– ¿Cómo si no, os van a tomar en serio?

—La corona no hace al Rey, mujer. –le sentenció terminando de ajustarse la corona. Los fuegos de las antorchas arrancaban destellos de sus puntas en forma de llamas. –Muchos hombres pueden llevar corona, pero eso no los hace Reyes a ojos del pueblo. Es el trono lo que hace a uno Rey.

— ¿Lady Melisandre no nos acompañara?–preguntó Davos, cuando se detuvieron frente a la pira incendiaria

—Tiene asuntos más urgentes que atender–respondió Stannis

—Resulta extraño alteza–continuó el caballero–últimamente no se aparta de su lado para nada, y ahora…

— ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar Ser Davos?–le cortó el Monarca con el ceño fruncido y rechinando los dientes

—Solo digo que es raro, majestad. No es propio de ella ausentarse en una ceremonia de sacrificio para R´hllor. ¿Qué es lo que le urge con tanta necesidad?

—Tu insubordinación está empezando a cansarme contrabandista. No hagas que cuestione tu lealtad.

Los vítores comenzaron a alzarse en el aire, cuando de las heladas mazmorras del muro trajeron encadenada a la monstruosidad que una vez se llamaba Ser Gregor Clegane. Era todo un amasijo de piel cetrina y remendada. Un ojo de cada color. Le habían arrancado la lengua para que no hablara. Estaba calvo, y tenía un gran agujero en el cráneo, por donde le chorreaba materia gris del cerebro.

—Disculpadme majestades, debo hablar con el maestre.

— ¿Estáis enfermo caballero de la cebolla?–le pregunto Selyse, mientras Stannis soltaba un ligero bufido cuando se agarraba de su brazo

—Llevo unos días con dolor de estomago

—Marcharos entonces–ordenó el Rey.

Las llamas se elevaron al cielo engullendo a Ser Gregor con la facilidad con la que una espada corta un pedazo de mantequilla. El gigante no gritó, ni de sus labios emergió el más mínimo sonido de dolor. Se quedó allí, estático, inmóvil, mientras su carne era devorada por el fuego. De su piel salían ampollas del tamaño de piedras, sus músculos internos se calcinaban, los ojos le explotaron al no soportar aquellas llamas abrasadoras y murió, murió para siempre, murió para no volver jamás.

Stannis se zafó de su esposa, y emprendió el camino de regreso a sus aposentos. Selyse se quedó mirándolo allí plantada sin decir una sola palabra. Llevaba mucho tiempo resignada a que su señor esposo no le hiciera el menor caso, pero las últimas semanas, desde aquella batalla por los muros de Invernalia, todo había cambiado. Estaba aún más distante con todo el mundo, menos con ella, con la mujer roja. Bueno, era mejor no pensar en ello. No le había podido dar hijos varones, solo una hija enferma, por lo que no le culpaba de lo que pudiera estar haciendo con la sacerdotisa. Sonrió fríamente, y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Nadie diría que aquella mujer que estaba allí sentada, vestida con harapos de hombre, con heridas y costras, y con la cabellera rapada, fue una vez Reina de los Siete Reinos. Pero sus ojos, esos ojos verdes brillantes, iracundos y orgullosos, la delataban como la leona de Roca Casterly que era.

—Tenemos tres noches–le susurró Melisandre, mientras la cautiva terminaba su plato de comida–tenéis tres noches para fecundarla.

—Iros. ¿O es que queréis estar presente?–la sonrisa de la mujer, respondió por ella. El Rey bufó–hacer lo que queráis.

Stannis se acercó a la mesa, y tomó asiento frente a la leona. Ella carraspeó y bebió de la copa que tenía al lado. Por otro lado, la sacerdotisa encendía velas para crear un entorno más íntimo y flagrante.

—Tu esposa debe de estar disgustada al saber que te acuestas con otra delante de sus narices–pronunció Cersei Lannister. Ni Melisandre ni Stannis se inmutaron con la acusación– ¿Por qué te la tiras, verdad? No creo que seas tan estúpido como pareces ¿o sí?

Stannis permaneció con los labios sellados y con el semblante imperturbable. La sacerdotisa se quedó al pie de la chimenea, con las manos entrelazadas.

— ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look?–continuaba la rubia–lo elegí expresamente por ti. Me dije ¿Qué sentirá mi adorable cuñado estando calvo? Solo que claro, a mí me crecerá

—No soy adorable–refunfuño rechinando los dientes. No le gustaba que se refirieran a él con un adjetivo; mucho menos si era algo sarcástico–Soy Stannis

—Si–afirmó juguetona–Stannis el aburrido, calvo y rígido. Stannis el que va de beato y se folla morsas, que le dan hijas defectuosas. Stannis que juega a ser un Rey, cuando no llega a hombre.

Melisandre se acercó al odio del Rey y le susurró algo. Después, ella se alejó bajo el manto luminoso de las llamas. El monarca hizo una mueca de desaprobación, y se incorporó. Levantó a Cersei de la silla, para luego barrer con el brazo el plato y la copa de encima de la mesa. A continuación, empujó a su cuñada de espaldas a la superficie de madera, quedando medio tumbada sobre ella.

—No te tenia por un violador, cuñado–le dijo al tiempo que forcejeaba con el Baratheon. No consiguió deshacerse de su presa, y éste, la medio desnudó y le abrió las piernas.

Durante dos noches yació con ella. Y durante las dos noches la sacerdotisa roja fue testigo de ello. Estuvo presente en cada embestida del Baratheon, en cada coro de gemido, en cada rechinar de dientes.

Se presentaba la tercera y última noche. Volvió a separar las piernas de Cersei Lannister. Pero algo no iba bien, nada bien. Sus muslos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, y al pasar los dedos por los órganos sexuales de la leona, se le tiñeron de rojo.

—Sangre de la luna…darme una explicación para esto–ordenó Stannis a la mujer roja, quien no parecía sorprendida. Cersei empezó a reírse– ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Todos los Baratheon sois iguales. Horribles en la cama y poco hombres.

—Ser Davos ha estado visitándola –anunció Melisandre–vuestro caballero está empezando a rebelarse contra vos

— ¿¡Que es lo que te ha dado?!–Le preguntó llevando las manos al cuello de la Lannister–respóndeme

—Tenemos que detenerle antes de que sea demasiado tarde–aconsejaba Melisandre. El hizo oídos sordos.

—Me temo querido, que alguien no quiere que me hagas un hijo–se mofaba Cersei.

—Llévatela a las mazmorras, y tráeme a Davos. Que no tenga que repetirlo.

Vente minutos más tarde, el caballero de la cebolla entró en la habitación. Stannis le observaba desde la chimenea. En lo que primero se fijó el contrabandista, era en que una daga bien afilada, permanecía desenfundada sobre la mesa.

— ¿Queríais verme, alteza?–preguntó taciturno

— ¿Me has traicionado?

—Eso jamás–respondió con los ojos abiertos como platos–os soy leal hasta el último aliento que me quede de vida, majestad

—Entonces…–se detuvo un instante para buscar las palabras más adecuadas–… ¿por qué evitáis nuevamente que lady Melisandre conjure al dragón de piedra? ¿No me queréis ver en el trono?

—Por supuesto que os quiero ver en el trono. Sois el legítimo Rey de los Siete Reinos–Stannis cogió la daga y se la paso de mano en mano. Davos trago saliva preocupado–lo que no quiero es que os convirtáis en un monstruo

— ¿Qué sabéis vos de monstruos, Ser Davos?

—Sé que hacen quemar a niños para despertar un trozo de roca…alteza

—Mi buen Davos…–se colocó a su espalda, y le puso una mano en el hombro–…me dolería mucho tener que sentenciaros a morir por traidor

—Y-yo…–titubeó al inundarle la sola idea de que en cualquier instante, Stannis le cortaría el cuello–n-n-no

—Gracias a vos estoy vivo, contrabandista–hizo que se acercara con él a las llamas de la hoguera–me salvasteis una vez hace más de quince años de morir por inanición; y hoy…hoy me habéis salvado de la furia de las llamas.


End file.
